guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dance
This page gives a brief explanation of the various dances which can be performed by the /dance emote. *In PvP it is possible to hold any item while dancing (such as a Flag) Warrior Male * The male warrior dance involves pelvic thrusting, drawing the hands across the eyes, full-body swaying, and spinning. * This dance is a mixture of various dances John Travolta has done in his movies, including Saturday Night Fever and Pulp Fiction. thumb|left|480px|The various moves and positions of the dance Female * The female warrior dance involves swaying, drawing the hands across the eyes, and "swimming" motions. * This dance is Uma Thurman's dance from the movie Pulp Fiction. thumb|left|480px|The various moves and positions of the dance Ranger Male * The male ranger dance is a form of breakdancing, involving slight swaying and clapping followed by full body spinning on the ground. thumb|left|480px|The various moves and positions of the dance Female * This dance could be described as "pole dancing without the pole". It involves a lot of hip gyration and seductive moves. thumb|left|480px|The various moves and positions of the dance Monk Male * The male monk dance is very graceful, resembling yoga, tai-chi or other fluid exercise. * More than constant motion, it involves shifting to and from various poses in an extremely fluid manner. thumb|left|480px|The various moves and positions of the dance Female * Like her male counterpart, a female monk's dancing also resembles yoga or other exercise. * Again, like the male, her dance involves graceful shifting among various poses, but she tends to move more than the male, especially involving spins. thumb|left|480px|The various moves and positions of the dance Elementalist Male * The male elementalist starts out slowly, shifting his weight from side to side, then eventually becoming more and more absorbed into the "music," so to speak, eventually doing the "Dry Heave" from Seinfeld: sticking out his thumbs, leaning backwards, and snapping his head around while making little kicks similar to the Rumba train (like in the movie The Mask). * The male elementalist dance is unique in that the dance doesn't fully repeat. The beginning sequence of the dance happens once, and then there's a very short section at the end that cycles. The dances for all other genders and characters repeat the entire dance routine once they get to the end. thumb|left|480px|The various moves and positions of the dance Female *The female elementalist dance is a bellydance. It starts with the gyration of the hips accompanied by a wave motion of the arms right and left, then the hands are lifted up and brought down before the chest in concealing move, then the infamous breast shake, first leaning back, then leaning forward. thumb|left|400px|The various moves and positions of the dance Mesmer Male * The male mesmer holds his arms stiff and dances with his feet alone, similar to the style of Riverdance or traditional Irish step dancing. * It has been said that there are too many inconsistencies to call this dance a true Irish Step Dance or Riverdance, and more than anything it resembles the mesmer playing Dance Dance Revolution. The jump made at the end of each dance "cycle" is often cited as evidence of this. thumb|left|480px|The various moves and positions of the dance Female * The female mesmer dance is almost exactly like the male mesmer dance. She holds her upper body in a slightly different position but nonetheless keeps it stiff, dancing with her legs alone. thumb|left|480px|The various moves and positions of the dance Necromancer Male * The male necromancer's dance is better described as "rocking out" than actual dancing. While holding up his hand in the shape of "the horns," the necromancer violently headbangs, eventually moving from headbanging with just his neck to his whole upper body, and eventually jumping wildly around. * This dance is unique in that the Necromancer is able to hold any weapon or PvE item (such as a gear) while dancing outside an outpost. thumb|left|480px|The various moves and positions of the dance Female * The female necromancer's dance involves slides and lunges, stylized looking from side to side, a waving of the arms in "claw" position, and stalking around with arms raised in front of one's self. * This dance is the same as Michael Jackson's Thriller. thumb|left|480px|The various moves and positions of the dance Assassin Male * The Robot Female * The Running Man Ritualist Male * Napoleon Dynamite Female * Bellydance, also some aspects of channeling spirits * Dance is more of a mix of Yoga, including some portions of the Sun Salute Note * To access the special dance emotes packaged with the Collector's Edition of Factions, use the /dancenew emote.